Finding A Place She Belongs
by Pricat
Summary: On Halloween during the Murphy's party, Link finds a homeless young monster and befriends her but takes her back to the compond but while helping them stop Gallaxar, she'll learn about family
1. Chapter 1

**Finding A Place She Belongs**

**A/N I wanted to do another MVA fic after finally getting to watch the movie for the first time two days ago after getting it on DVD and I like Link and B.O.B but loved the Halloween special which I saw last night on Youtube but loved Link in it but felt bad that he couldn't scare anybody but loved his prank on Susan by jumping out of her coffee but this fic is set during the end of the special but Link finds a young monster who's been kicked out of her foster home and decides to bring her to the comound and she begins to bond with him and the other monsters but realises they've become like a family to her but Gallaxar is back and they're needed to stop him.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

Link was a little annoyed during the Halloween party at the Murphy house because he was feeling an outsider from his other monster friends but sighed as he swam in the Death Pudding chocolate fountain as Susan's parents were a little shocked but disgusted but the others were chomping on candy and partying but Susan watched as Link jumped out of the fountain and left but he was feeling depressed but heard crying from the swer as he was curious and opened the lid and went down into the sewers but was surprised seeing a girl but saw she was a monster like him but was half lizard and alligator but Link could relate to how she felt.

"Hey there kid.

You okay?

Why're you down here?" he asked.

"I-I was kicked out of my foster home.

My real family gave me up and I was in a monster orphange until humans adopted me but after turning thirteen a few days ago, they kicked me out seeing I was a monster but I know what happens to kids like me.

The Government takes us and locks us away in a prison where we can never see the light of day again so I hid down here ever since.

You're the Missing Link, right?

You're so cool.

Besides I'm an outsider too." she explained.

Link understood but felt sorry for this monster kid who wanted a home and a family but knew that she would love it being with him and his friends.

"Come with me.

My friends and I can help you and we're not in prison.

Monger let us go after stopping aliens from destroying Earth but you should just think about it, okay?" he said to her.

She nodded as he left but was nervous knowing that his friends would probably not like her but she'd liked Link ever since she knew he was an outsider like her but he was like a hero to her as she played with the locket around her neck but hoped things would get better......

* * *

Susan and the others wondered what was bothering Link as they were partying but he wanted to enjoy the party but kept thinking of the monster kid in the sewers as he told Butterflysaurus about her but he understood as Link was about to tell the others but smiled seeing the monster kid there but was hiding in a dinly lit part of the back yard where the neighbourhood couldn't see her along with Susan's parents but understood as he approached her but she smiled broadly at him but shyly as Susan and the others joined him but Susan was amazed by this monster girl being so young.

"What's your name?" she asked gently.

"Kalli." she answered softly.

Dr Cockroach was impressed at her but knew she was overwhelmed by them but noticed she liked Link.

"Are you coming with us?" Susan asked her.

"I-I don't know." she answered.

"Please Kalli you'll fit in perfectly with us.

I know you'll like it in our home." Link said.

"Okay I'll try for you." she answered as he smiled.

B.O.B and the others were happy as they got back on the plane but Kalli hoped that it was better than hiding in a sewer.........


	2. Hard To Adjust

**Finding A Place She Belongs**

**A/N Here's more of the fic and I hope people enjoy.**

**Kalli arrives at the compond and is getting adjusted to life there.**

* * *

Later the next morning the plane landed back outside the compound but Susan noticed that Link was very quiet as he watched Kalli still sleeping but felt sad for her remembering what she'd told him about her life but he watched as the others left but Susan hoped that he was okay as she left but Link sighed as he decided to wake the young monster up but was nervous because she reminded him of himself after being unfrozen but he shook her awake gently.

"Hey Kalli you sleep okay?" he asked softly.

"Yeah I'm fine but where are we?" she asked him.

"We're at the compound." Link answered.

Kalli was quiet hearing that but he understood how frightening this place could be to an new monster but wanted to help her.

"Link........ I'm scared." she said softly.

He was surprised hearing that.

"It's okay to be afraid Kal.

This place is pretty frightening especially to an new monster but it's okay because I've got your back.

I'm sure the others will like you.

Let's go okay?" he told her as she nodded.

"Okay." she answered as she followed him out of the plane.

She was shaking a lot as she entered the compound but Monger was very surprised to see an new monster in a while since Susan had came along but wanted to do orientation.

"It's okay Monger.

I'll do it." Link answered him.

"You sure you want to Link?" the general asked.

He nodded in reply.

Dr Cockroach watched as he saw Link walk with Kalli as he was showing her around the compound but smiled knowing they were fast becoming friends but he noticed that Butterflysauras was very upset that Link was helping the young monster.

* * *

But in outer space on a far away planet, an escape pod unthawed as an alien life form awoke. He was like a walking squid man but had four eyes but he had a grudge against Ginormica and her friends as he smiled seeing a probe return to him but it showed him Susan along with her monster friends but saw Kallie with Link and smiled as he was planning his revenge.

"I'll return to Earth and get my revenge on those freaks for ruining my invasion!" Gallaxhar said.

He smirked as the pod turned into a mini space ship and got into it.

He cackled as it took off.

* * *

That night in the compound it was dinner and the monsters were sitting around the table eating but Kalli noticed the others were looking at her as she had stopped eating for a few moments as she was looking at her locket but Link along with the others were very curious but Susan knew that the young monster would only talk to Link because she felt comfortable around him to trust him with her thoughts and secrets but she smiled sadly.

"Where did you get the locket from, your boyfriend?" B.O.B asked her.

"No I didn't get it from a boy.

No boys would date a creature like me.

Mt birth mother gave it to me before leaving me at the orphange but I wish I knew them but I'm always alone.

Link's........ been my hero since I was little and hearing about you guys stopping aliens from hurting Earth." Kalli said sadly.

The others saw Link blush at Kalli's words as they kept eating but Susan and the others noticed that Kalli was silent as she kept eating but they understood knowing that it was hard for any new monster.

But they watched as she excused herself from the table but went to her room.

* * *

But later that night Link was woken by Butterflysaurus but wondered what was wrong as Dr Cockroach and Susan entered his room but he wondered what was going on that they'd woken him.

"It's Kalli.

We heard music and sobbing from her room." Susan said to him.

"So?" Link asked.

"Something's wrong with her and we need to know but she won't tell us and the only one she trusts is you.

Go find out." Dr Cockroach told him.

Link sighed as he got up and left his room but walked into Kalli's room but found her tossing and turning but crying in her sleep as a music box was playing on her bedside table but he was nervous seeing her like this.

"No........ please don't......." she said in her sleep as Link was worried.

"Kalli wake up!" he said shaking her awake as her eyes opened.

She had fear in her eyes as she saw he was there but Link wondered what was wrong.

"I-I was just having a very bad dream." she said softly but he wasn't convinced.

He then closed the music box as she stared at the floor but he understood leaving her alone but a nagging feeling of concern wouldn't leave him as he lay in his room thinking.

But he needed to talk to the others about this.......

* * *

Dr Cocroach along with Susan listened as Link told them what happened last night but they were worried as they were worried for Kalli but B.O.B wasn't paying attention as usual but playing with a paddle ball but the others were nervous as Kalli hadn't came out of her room but they thought she was just getting some extra sleep but she was avoiding them because of last night and because she wanted alone time but as Link was near her door. he heard her hum softly.

He hoped she was okay but knew how it felt to be alone for a long time but wanted to help her come out of her shell somehow........


End file.
